Follow Up
by btamamura
Summary: Continuation of Nocturnal. Yuugi goes to Ryou's house to help him see that the dark doesn't have to be fearful. A confession is made too. Contains steamy scenes. Yaoi. Yuugi x Ryou.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters._

**Notes: **_**Well, here it is, the promised sequel of **__Nocturnal__**. This is a lemon-lime, meaning mature actions of intimacy are about to take place. Yuugi and Ryou are both 18. This is yaoi, meaning two males in a romantic relationship. If you don't like Yuugi and Ryou being paired with each other in such a sense, or don't like the idea of two guys doin' it, please leave now.**_

_**Still here? Well then, I hope you enjoy this!**_

"Well, here we are, my apartment. I'm glad the circumstances of your visit are somewhat better," Ryou commented as he allowed Yuugi to enter the place he called home.

Yuugi knew what Ryou meant without the other teenager having to explain. The first and last time he'd visited Ryou's apartment was when he and the rest of the group had found themselves being forced to play a game of Monster World. "That wasn't your fault, Bakura-kun, please remember that."

"I know now, Yuugi-kun. But, it doesn't change what happened here that day. All of you could've lost your souls because of him."

"But, we didn't, okay?" He saw the white-haired boy nod quietly. "In any case, I'm here to help chase away those negative feelings, right? I'll help you see that your light will shine strongly here, and banish that unwelcome darkness."

Ryou smiled and nodded slightly, a light blush on his cheeks. "Thank you for agreeing to come here, Yuugi-kun, I appreciate it greatly."

"I'm your friend, I wouldn't be a very good one if I left you to suffer as much as you have been."

"Then, please sit here and I'll get something for us to eat. What would you like?"

"I'm fine with anything, thanks."

"Okay. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back." Ryou made his way into the kitchen while Yuugi sat down on the sofa.

Yuugi looked around the quiet room. The last time he'd been inside the dwelling, he hadn't really had a chance to look around, as he was practically whisked into the game room. He noticed a photo sitting on top of the television. He rose from his seat and made his way to the electronic device, bending down slightly to have a closer look at the photo. He saw a younger Ryou with a girl who looked quite similar to him, a man with long, dark blue hair and a woman with purely silvery-white hair. He smiled slightly as he saw just how happy Ryou looked in the photo. _What could've happened to take away such joy from him? I don't think it was just the Spirit of the Ring._

Ryou entered the living room, carrying a tray with two bowls of ramen and two glasses of juice. He set the tray down and walked over to where Yuugi was standing. "That day was one of the best in my life. I was with my family, and we all had such fun."

"It looks like it." He looked up at the taller teenager and quietly noted that the joy he could see in the photo was almost non-existent in the real boy's eyes. He didn't ask why though, feeling it was something Ryou should talk about on his own.

"I prepared some ramen for us to eat. Later on, we can go out for dinner, my treat."

"Thanks, Bakura-kun." Yuugi followed Ryou to the sofa and sat beside him, picking up his bowl and starting to eat.

Ryou followed suite. "Is it to your liking?"

"It's delicious!"

"I'm glad. I would've prepared something else, but I need to do some shopping."

"It's alright. We could maybe go together later or something."

"I'd like that a lot."

They finished their bowls of ramen and sat in a slightly comfortable silence. Yuugi suddenly let out a chuckle. "It certainly got awkward this morning. I don't think I'd ever seen Honda and Jounouchi so surprised."

"They wouldn't have been expecting to see me sleeping in your bed, our arms around each other."

"Yeah, I have to admit if I was in their shoes, I don't think surprise would be the correct word to describe my reaction."

Ryou nodded as he shook with quiet laughter. "I do have to agree with you on that one."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Um...I am not really very certain...I'm sorry for not being such a good host."

"No no, it's not that at all, Bakura-kun! I was wondering if you had any ideas for what we could do to help you see the dark isn't always the same as what you'd lived with since you were young."

"Oh, I see. Normally, I just keep every light in the house on, just to avoid the dark being overpowering."

"Then we need you to see that not everything that happens in the dark is a bad thing. Weren't we going to continue from where we left off last night?"

"But, it's not dark right now."

"No, but what if we made it that it was?"

"Yuugi-kun?"

"It's alright, I promise that nothing bad will happen. In fact, it's all going to be good from the moment the darkness fills the house. We can close the curtains and then put ourselves in a dark place."

He hesitated, but he knew he could trust Yuugi when he said that all would be fine. He nodded slowly, still a little uncertain. "Alright. Well, if we're going to do so, my room would be the best place. The window is only small, so no light will get in."

"And then we can bury ourselves under your blankets. You don't have to worry, I'll be with you all the way through."

"I trust you, Yuugi-kun."

"Okay. Let's go then."

Ryou led the smaller teenager into his bedroom.

Yuugi pulled the curtains across the window, plunging the room into darkness unheard of at that time of day. "Are you alright, Bakura-kun?"

"I am. I'm not alone. I will be alright. I'm not trapped in this darkness alone, I have you to help me through it."

"Exactly." He then took Ryou's hand into his own. "Now then, before we continue, I want to know if you really would like to do this."

"Only if you can answer something for me."

"Of course."

"Are these actions the result of pure feelings towards me? Is it love or lust?"

"I understand where you're coming from. And well...I've been a bit shy about telling you because I was worried about how you'd react. I do love you, Bakura-kun. Anzu confessed to me not long after the Ceremonial Duel, but I couldn't return her feelings after all. I had a different kind of love for her, and it only took her confession to make me realise it. She took it well though, realising my heart was already set on someone else. I realised last night it was always you whom I'd loved."

"I'm glad, because for a long time, maybe it's because you were the first person to be kind to me in all of my life, aside from my family, I found myself falling in love with you. If we were to do what we did and I learned you didn't feel the same way I did, then I would've been more than crushed."

"I will never do that to you. I'm here to help rebuild you again, you'd been crushed enough." He stepped an inch closer. "Are...are you ready...?"

Ryou nodded and let out a shaky sound of affirmation. "We...we should probably start on the bed..."

"R-right. Good idea." He allowed Ryou to lead him to the bed, and they sat on the edge. Their hands were still clasped together. Yuugi's breathing became a little harsh in anticipation. It was a little easier the night before because it was spontaneous. This time, it's not going to be just kissing.

"Be sure to let me know if we've gone too far, and I'll slow down..." Ryou whispered as he turned to face the smaller teenager. His breaths were shaky, as was the hand he tenderly placed on Yuugi's cheek.

"You too." He inhaled deeply, and stretched up a little. "I'm ready."

Ryou nodded as he leaned down until he was barely touching his nose against Yuugi's. "Me too," he whispered as he finally closed the gap.

The kisses started as gentle pecks as they gripped each other's lips with their own. As they felt themselves heating up, Yuugi took the initiative and slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked Ryou's bottom lip.

With a whimper of pleasure, Ryou opened his mouth enough for Yuugi's oral organ to enter his mouth. He twisted his tongue around the visitor and heard Yuugi let out a low moan.

Yuugi let go of Ryou's hand and felt it against his other cheek, then running through his hair. He started to unbutton Ryou's shirt. The kiss was broken for a few seconds so both males could regain much needed oxygen. Yuugi continued to unbutton the shirt, and once he had, he pushed the fabric aside. He reached up to Ryou's shoulders and slid the shirt down.

Ryou shrugged it off the rest of the way before leaning in to kiss Yuugi on his forehead. Nose. Left cheek. Right cheek. Lips. The hungry kiss resumed.

The tri-coloured hair teen reached his hands to Ryou's chest, gently running one over each pectoral before taking the small nubs between his fingers. He pinched and gently rubbed and twisted them.

Ryou broke off from the kiss so he could let out a low moan. "Yuugi-kun..."

Yuugi shifted position so he could get onto his knees. He pressed his lips to Ryou's neck and lightly nibbled the skin. He'd lick the spot and kiss it before moving on.

Ryou was glad his walls were thick. He was sure if his neighbours were home, they would be able to hear him. "Y-Yuugi...ah, right there..."

Yuugi's mouth continued its trail to his collar bone and he lightly nipped there again. He started to carefully push Ryou, gesturing for him to lie down. Once the silver-haired teen was acclined, he straddled his hips and continued kissing, licking and nipping. His path changed and he was heading down Ryou's chest.

"N-no fair, Y-Yuugi-kun...I want you to feel this too," he whimpered. His cheeks were pink and his breaths were harsh.

Yuugi pulled back from the kiss he left on Ryou's left pectoral while teasing the right nipple between his fingers. "Bakura-kun, I promise you can deliver as well. For now, allow me. I want to prove that the dark is not always associated with fear."

He nodded. "Alright. Please..."

"Here I go." He leaned down again and suckled lightly on the left nipple.

"S-so...good...Yuugi-kun..."

Yuugi smirked. He was the one making Ryou moan like that. He'd never thought he'd hear such a sexy yet still cute tone coming from the taller teen. His left hand slid down Ryou's torso, only to come to a halt right at the buckle of his belt. "We're going to have to do something about that..." He shifted himself down Ryou's legs and worked to unbuckle the belt. Once he had, he unfastened the button and lowered the zipper.

"Oh, Yuugi-kun...please..."

"I will. You just have to be patient."

"Yuugi-kun..."

He kissed Ryou's stomach and made a trail of kisses as he continued to inch down the silver-haired teen's trousers. His lips stopped at the band of the other's boxer shorts. He smirked again as he gently rubbed a growing bulge making itself known. "I see you're starting to understand that pleasure can also be associated with the dark."

"Hah...!" Ryou bucked his hips slightly. "Please, Yuugi-kun, please stop teasing me..."

He agreed. It was time. He inched the boxer shorts down faster than he had started on the trousers.

"Take them off, please..."

"Even when aroused you're polite," Yuugi chuckled as he did as requested. "Hand or mouth?"

"Huh?"

Yuugi smiled. "Both." He returned to the best position and started to kiss the tip of the erect member. One hand squeezed the base and started to slide up slowly. There was no friction because of the precum that leaked from the slit. He opened his mouth and took as much as he could.

Ryou's eyes widened before clenching shut. His fingers grasped the blankets so tight his knuckles white. "Oh! Yuugi-kun! Oh, yes, right there...!"

Yuugi hummed a little.

"Oh, my goodness! Oh! Yuugi-kun, I'm so close...please, don't stop..."

He picked up the pace.

"Oh! Oh! Hah...I'm close...I'm co-co-coming! Haaah! Hah!"

Yuugi almost choked as the sudden stream entered his mouth. He continued until Ryou had gone boneless. He sat up and started to remove his clothing while Ryou returned from the blissful climax.

Ryou finally caught his breath. "Oh my, Yuugi-kun, that was..." He sat up and saw Yuugi was completely naked. He felt himself going hard again. He noticed he wasn't the only one standing to attention.

"Bakura-kun..." Yuugi started blushing lightly. "I'm ready."

Ryou nodded. "During this...can you please call me _Ryou_? It will be easier to say."

Yuugi nodded and took hold of Ryou's outstretched hand.

Ryou knew it wouldn't take much for Yuugi to climax, so he gently tugged for him to sit on his lap. "You appear quite close yourself, Yuugi-kun." He gently ran the tip of a finger over the tip of Yuugi's alert soldier. He heard a moan in response and smiled. "I love you, Yuugi-kun."

"I love you too, Ba...Ryou-kun."

Ryou stopped himself from tearing up as he leaned in and started suckling on Yuugi's neck, right at the pulse point. His finger kept running up and down Yuugi's member, and the King of Games moaned. He soon took hold of said member and started to carefully pump it.

"Ryou-kun! I'm close!"

"I thought you would be."

Yuugi's moans came louder and louder still until with a strangled cry of "ah, Ryou-kun!", he came onto his chest and Ryou's hand.

Ryou helped him through orgasm and held him lovingly as he recovered from the ecstasy. "Yuugi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you." He started to pump the flacid member back to a more erect stance.

Yuugi nodded. "It might hurt. Are you sure?"

"Please. I want you in me. I want us to come together."

He chuckled slightly as he gave Ryou a kiss.

Preparations had been taken care of; Ryou was stretched and Yuugi was lubed. Yuugi positioned himself and carefully slid himself in.

Ryou let out low moans of discomfort. "Don't stop, I'm alright." He repeated that any time he was sure he sounded like he was in pain. Yes, it hurt more than he'd thought, but he wanted this. He knew the pleasure to come was more than worth it in exchange.

Soon, Yuugi was in all the way. "Tell me when to move."

"You can now."

Moans, whimpers, whispers of love and calls of names sounded as Yuugi continued to thrust himself in and out of Ryou's entrance. Yuugi let out slight grunts of effort while Ryou's moans became cries as he finally hit the pleasure spot.

"Yuugi-kun, there! Don't stop! Please!"

"It feels so good in you!"

"You're amazing! I love you!"

"I love you too, Ryou-kun! So much!"

Those words seemed to almost tip Ryou over the edge, but he made himself hold back. "Together. I want us to come together. Please."

"Of course. I want it...too...Ryou-kun, I'm close!"

"Me too...Yuugi-kun..."

"Ryou-kun..."

"I'm coming..."

"Me too..."

The pace was increased for five more thrusts before "HAH!". Yuugi slowed down slightly as they rode out their simultaneous orgasm. He pulled out before collapsing.

Ryou switched his position and wrapped his arms around Yuugi. "That was amazing..."

"I told you, didn't I?" Yuugi panted with a smile. "The dark doesn't have to be scary."

"You're right." He leaned in so they could share a chaste kiss. "For now, I just want to lie here with you."

"Want to get under the covers?"

"Good idea. We can clean up after a nap."

They both slipped under the covers of the bed, arms still around each other. With one more gentle kiss and "I love you" whispered by both, they closed their eyes and finally allowed slumber to take them.


End file.
